Fairy Tail Challenges
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Challenges for different stories involving Fairy Tail, as well as Fairy Tail crossovers. All these story ideas are available for adoption if anyone wants to write out the stories. If you do adopt them, please at least keep the pairings and general ideas of the stories. The pairing cannot be changed to Nalu, Nali, Harem, Yaoi, or Yuri.
1. The Heir of the Dragon King

**The Heir of the Dragon King**

**Synopsis: Acnologia wasn't a monster, but rather, someone who lost everything that he loved. He was known as Naruto Uzumaki in the Elemental Nations and Naruto Namikaze on Earthland. Reminded of who he once was, and can be once again, can Naruto protect what he has left, or will he be consumed by the guilt and anger of his past? And how will Earthland react? Erza is Naruto's daughter. Almost-Godlike Naruto. Stronger Erza. Slightly Stronger Natsu. Natsu x Erza. Natza. Nerza. Naza. Good/Grey Naruto/Acnologia.**

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode(Unusable as a result of rust)

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class(Base); Low Z-Class(Dragon)

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode

**Skill Level: **Peak SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon), Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon God Mode)

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Alvarez):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode

**Skill Level: **Low Z-Class(Base); Mid Z-Class(Dragon), Mid-High Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(GMG):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class; High SS-Class(Dragon Force)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode); Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Namikaze(GMG):**

** Biological Age:** 19

**Chronological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(Base); High SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force)

**Erza Namikaze(Tartaros):**

** Biological Age:** 19

**Chronological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High S-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Namikaze(Alvarez):**

** Biological Age:** 20

**Chronological Age:** 25

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Naruto manages to prevent Erza from going to the Celestial Spirit World, and reveals himself to her along with training her in Hell, where time passes 20 times slower(i.e. 3 months in Earthland = 5 years in Hell).

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	2. The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen

**The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen of Fairy Tail**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu got injured before the S-Class Trial and was unable to go and Erza decided to stay with him? What if Natsu ended up as 4th Guild Master? What if Natsu married Erza and had a daughter with her during the timeskip? What if Warrod retired from the Wizard Saints? And what if Natsu and Erza ended up as the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(No Magic); Low SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Peak SSS-Class(END Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic Demonic Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(No Magic); High SSS-Class(Base); Peak SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High Z-Class(END Mode/Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(No Magic); Peak SS-Class(Base); Low SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Mid SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low Z-Class(God Force); Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

** Notes:** Natsu's title changed from 'Salamander' to 'Demon King'/'Dragon Emperor'/'Fairy King' during the timeskip and Erza's title changed from 'Titania' to 'Apocalypse Queen' during the timeskip. Natsu cured his motion sickness by X791. Before his death, Zeref grants immortality to Natsu and Erza. After the Alvarez War, Natsu gains the title of 'Magic King' and Erza gains the title of 'Magic Queen'.

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	3. Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze

**The Story of Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze - The Savior of the Shinobi World**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was a redheaded girl named Erza? What if her grandmother on her mother's side was Tsunade Senju? What if her grandfather on her father's side was Madara Uchiha? What if she was a hidden prodigy? What if she met Kurama at 6 years old and befriended him during the timeskip? What if Erza awakened the Sharingan at 5 years old? What if Erza saw Mikoto Uchiha as a mother figure and awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan when she died? What if Kurama unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou so that his host wouldn't go blind? What if Erza hid her skills and pretended to be a boy named Naruto until she passed the Bell Test? What if Erza was on a mission during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and was unable to go on the mission? Fem!Naruto. Erza as Naruto. Very Strong Erza. Mokuton Erza. Ranton Erza. Shakuton Erza. Yoton Erza. Jiton Erza. Jinton Erza.**

**Character Ages: Rookie 9(Other than Erza)(Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 13; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 13-14

**Pairings: Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze/Senju-Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha; Tenten x Rock Lee; Neji Hyuga x Tenten; Sakura Haruno x Gaara; Shikamaru x Temari; Karui x Choji; Ino x Sai; Kakashi x Anko; Tsunade x Jiraiya**

**Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Part 1):**

**Skill Level: **Low A-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Wood release), Yoton(Can't Use)(Lava Release), Ranton(Can't Use)(Storm Release), Jiton(Can't Use)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Shakuton(Can't Use)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Special Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(Part 2):**

**Skill Level: **High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Expert)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Expert)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Expert)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(4th War):**

**Skill Level: **Peak SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Mastered)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Mastered)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Mastered)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Hokage)

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(Vs Kaguya):**

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Mastered)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Mastered)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Mastered)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains, Boil Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, Rinnegan(No Tomoe)

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Hokage)

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Same as Cannon

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class


	4. Fairy Tail Pirates

**The Fairy Tail Pirates - The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen**

**Synopsis: ****What if Natsu and Erza left after the Alavarez war to become pirates? What if they did so for 4 years before waiting for a year in Upper Yard for Lucy to arrive? What if Lucy Heartfilia's real name was Monkey D. Lucy? What if, 5 years after Natsu and Erza left, Lucy had to leave Fiore to find the One Piece in order to save the Magical Continent? What if she regained her memories as Monkey D. Lucy when she left Fiore? And what if she became a Celestial Dragon Slayer?**

"**Demon King" Natsu Dragneel:**

** Age:** 24; 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Demonic Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

"**Apocalypse Queen" Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 25; 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Character Ages:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Erza Dragneel:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D Lucy:** 23(**Pre-Timeskip**); 25(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nami:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Roronoa Zoro:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Sanji:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Usopp:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Chopper:** 18(**Pre-Timeskip**); 20(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Brook: **95(**Pre-Timeskip**); 97(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nico Robin:** 35(**Pre-Timeskip**); 37(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Franky:** 41(**Pre-Timeskip**); 43(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Peak SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Low Z-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Whitebeard:** Low Z-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sengoku:** Peak SSS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Akainu:** High SSS-Class

**Kuzan:** High SSS-Class

**Borsalino:** High SSS-Class

**Kaido:** Peak SSS-Class

**Shanks:** Peak SSS-Class

**Big Mom:** Peak SSS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Peak SSS-Class

**Doflamingo:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Crocodile:** Low SSS-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Alabasta)):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enel)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luff(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(War of the Best)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Doflamingo)):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Big Mom)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Alabasta)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Dressrosa)):** Low SSS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Erza Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Lucy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $80,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $360,000,000

**Marineford:** $500,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,250,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $16,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $120,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $35,000,000

**Alabasta:** $105,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $210,000,000

**Marineford:** $210,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $535,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $600,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $25,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $125,000,000

**Marineford:** $125,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $250,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $400,000,000

**Chopper Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

**Chopper Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** $50,000

**Enies Lobby:** $5,000,000

**Marineford:** $5,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $50,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $55,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $5,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $220,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $242,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $150,000,000

**Marineford:** $150,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $252,500,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $277,250,000

**Franky Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

**Franky Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $70,000,000

**Marineford:** $70,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $210,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $231,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $150,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $165,000,000

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

**Straw Hat Total Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $110,000,000

**Alabasta:** $238,050,000

**Enies Lobby:** $3,856,700,000

**Marineford:** $7,032,700,000

**Dressrosa:** $11,333,200,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $18,724,050,000

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	5. Konoha's Crash Mage

**Konoha's Crash Mage**

**Synopsis: What if Gildarts Clive got stuck in the Elemental Nations for 3 years? What if he taught Naruto Crash Magic during that time? What if Naruto got to the same level as him? What if Naruto knew the secret to shadow clones? And what if Jiraiya trained Naruto properly? Slightly-OOC Naruto Slightly-Serious Naruto Godlike Naruto Elite Jounin Naruto Hokage Naruto instead of Danzo**

**Madara Uchiha: **Peak SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha(Juubi Jinchuuriki):** Mid SSS-Class

**Hashirama Senju: **Peak SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(No Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Sage Mode, or Crash Magic): **Low-Mid S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(No Kyuubi Chakra Mode or Sage Mode):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Sage Mode):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kyuubi Chakra Mode):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kurama Chakra Mode): **Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kurama Chakra Mode(Sage Mode)): **Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Low SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)):** Low SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)):** High SSS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Juubi Jinchuuriki):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class


	6. Naruto Dragneel - The Fairy God

**Naruto Dragneel - The Fairy God**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was born as August's twin and was raised by Zeref as his son, who knew and told Naruto that he was the son of him and Mavis Vermillion, but was then sealed away by Zeref before being awakened by a group of Zeref Cultists, who were then taken out by Gildarts Clive, who then took Naruto to Fairy Tail and took him in as a sort of Pseudo-son. Naruto x Ultear. Godlike Naruto. Stronger Ultear. Natsu x Erza**

**Naruto Dragneel(x773):**

**Age:** 12

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Dragneel(x784):**

**Age:** 23

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Naruto Dragneel(x791):**

**Age:** 30

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Stronger than God Serena); Peak SSS-Class(Six Paths Mode(On Par with Igneel))

**Naruto Dragneel(x792):**

**Age:** 31

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class; Mid Z-Class(Six Paths Mode(Slightly stronger than Dragon Acnologia))

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Ultear Dragneel(x791):**

**Age:** 28

**Magic:** Arc of Time, Ice Make, and Ice God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Equal to Gildarts)

**Ultear Dragneel(x792):**

**Age:** 29

**Magic:** Arc of` Time, Ice Make, and Ice God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 20

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Drive, God Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 20

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 20

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 21

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive, Dragon Force, Sky Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragonslayer Magic, Wind Drive, Wind Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Wind Dragon Queen Mode

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**God Serena(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 41

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Notes:** Naruto took and passed the S-Class trials in X777, a year before Laxus. Naruto did a massive self-damaging spell to buy time for Fairy Sphere and ended up scarring Acnologia's right side. As of the X791 Arc, Naruto is the 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the 1st God of Ishgar, and is married to Ultear. As of the X791 Arc, Ultear and Meredy are members of Fairy Tail, Meredy is an S-Class Mage, and Ultear is married to Naruto and the 5th God of Ishgar. Warrod also retired from the Wizard Saints before the X791 Arc. Six Paths Mode Looks like a White Six Paths Sage Mode with the Rinnegan added in.


	7. Naruto Dragneel of Alvarez

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 1 - Emperor of Alvarez**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was banished from Konoha after successfully completing the Sasuke Retrieval mission? What if Erza Scarlet was a member of the 4 Demon Gods of Alvarez? What if he then made his way to Alvarez, the Western Empire? What if, for some reason, both Naruto and Erza were immune to Zeref's curse? What if, while there, he was trained by Zeref to be his successor and became emperor of Alvarez 10 years after his banishment? What if he had taken on Zeref's last name and married Erza Scarlet in that time? And what if, 12 years after his banishment, Minato Namikaze and his wife had returned to Konoha, and it had been revealed that they had abandoned Naruto, so he declared war on Konoha?**

**The 4 Demon Gods of Alvarez:**

**Emperor Naruto Dragneel:** Low Z-Class

**Empress Erza Dragneel:** High SSS-Class

**Lord END(Etherious Natsu Dragneel):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Lady Seilah Dragneel:** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Age:** 25

**Magic:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode

**Alias:** God of the Apocalypse

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class(Base(No Magic)); High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(God Force); Peak SSS-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, True Dragon Queen Mode

**Alias:** The Dragon Queen

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class(Base(No Magic)); High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode); High SSS-Class(True Dragon Queen Mode)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode

**Alias:** The Demon King

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(Base); High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid SSS-Class(END Mode); Mid-High SSS-Class(Demon God Mode)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode

**Alias:** The Demon Queen

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Demon Queen Mode); Mid SSS-Class(True Demon Queen Mode)

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class

**August Dragneel:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Irene Belserion: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:** High SS-Class

**Acnologia(Human):** High SS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon):** Low SSS-Class

**Notes:** END Natsu and Godlike Seilah are part of the Spriggan 12. Naruto uses Zeref's magic without his curse.

* * *

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 2 - The Apocalypse**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto, Erza, Natsu, and Seilah slept for 500 years before waking up and deciding to be pirates? What if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit? What if it was a Sun Logia? What if Luffy trained with Shanks for 5 years and also got Garp to train him seriously for the next 5? What if Nami accidentally ate a Devil Fruit during the Kuro Arc? What if it was a Water-Wind-Lightning Logia? What if Nami fell in love with Luffy during the Arlong Arc? And what if Naruto and Erza trained Luffy and Nami during the time skip? Much Smarter Luffy. OP Luffy. OP Nami. Future immortal Nami and Luffy.**

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Chronological Age:** 525

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic/Other Abilities:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode, All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton(Wood Release), Shoton(Crystal Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** Naruto 'The Apocalypse'

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, Dragon God Mode, Dragon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Alias:** "Dragon God"Erza

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon God)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Futton(Boil Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** Natsu 'The Crimson Devil'

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Demon God)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Hyoton(Ice Release), Koton(Steel Release)

**Alias:** Seilah 'The Demon Queen'

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class(Demon God)

**Monkey D. Luffy(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 17

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Low A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan, Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Nami(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki(Alabasta or later), Observation Haki(Post-Enel or later), Geppo(By Baratie), Tekkai(By Enel), Rankyaku(By Drum Island), Soru(By Arlong Park), Kami-e(By Baratie)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid A-Class(Loguetown); Mid-High A-Class(Alabasta); Low S-Class(Enel); Mid-High S-Class(Enies Lobby); High S-Class(War of the Best)

**Monkey D. Nami(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Doflamingo)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Mid-High SS-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Whitebeard:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Sengoku:** Mid SS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** High SSS-Class

**Akainu:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kuzan:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Borsalino:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kaido:** Mid SS-Class

**Shanks:** Mid SS-Class

**Big Mom:** Mid SS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Mid SS-Class

**Doflamingo:** High S-Class

**Crocodile:** Mid-High S-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Alabasta):** Low A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Enel):** Mid-High A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Enies Lobby):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(War of the Best):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Doflamingo):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Big Mom):** Peak S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Alabasta):** Low A-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Enies Lobby):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Dressrosa):** Mid-High S-Class

**Luffy Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** $30,000,000

**Alabasta:** $100,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $300,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,500,000,000

**Luffy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $100,000,000

**Alabasta:** $200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $700,000,000

**Marineford:** $800,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $900,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,700,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

**Nami Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $40,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $450,000,000

**Marineford:** $550,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $700,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,400,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

**Zoro Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $80,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $300,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $750,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

**Sanji Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $200,000,000

**Marineford:** $200,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $300,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $520,000,000

**Chopper Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

**Usopp Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

**Franky Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

**Brook Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

**Naruto Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $150,000,000

**Alabasta:** $450,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,800,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,500,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $13,500,000,000

**Erza Bounties:**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $440,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,760,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,400,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $13,200,000,000

**Natsu Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $430,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,720,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,300,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $12,900,000,000

**Seilah Bounties:**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $420,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,680,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,200,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $12,600,000,000

**Dragneel Pirates Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $150,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,840,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $6,960,000,000

**Marineford:** $18,400,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $52,200,000,000

* * *

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 3 - Galactic Warfare**

**Synopsis: 7,500 years later Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Seilah, Luffy, and Nami, united the Earth under a single banner and started constructing an army, reintroducing chakra to the world in the process, in order to prepare for the rest of the Galaxy, which Naruto had hidden them away from. 500 years after that, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Senju, and Tobirama Senju had been reincarnated, had their memories restored, and were trained to be Generals of Earth. 1,500 years after that, Naruto revealed the presence of Earth's solar system to the Galaxy at large, and it was discovered by the Republic, who sent Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to negotiate with them.**

**The New Alvarez Empire:**

** Supreme Commander:** Naruto Dragneel

**Grand General:** Erza Dragneel

**High Generals:** Natsu Dragneel, Seilah Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, and Monkey D. Nami

**The 12 Generals:** Madara Uchiha(Reincarnated), Hashirama Senju(Reincarnated), Mito Senju(Reincarnated), Tobirama Senju(Reincarnated), Oliver Queen, Nyssa Queen, Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow-Allen, Daisy Johnson, Diana Prince, Sosuke Aizen, Natasha Romanoff

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Chronological Age:** 10,000+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic/Other Abilities:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode, All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton(Wood Release), Shoton(Crystal Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** Naruto 'The Apocalypse'

**Intelligence:** Peak Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High Z-Class(Apocalypse God)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Chronological Age:** 10,000+

**Biological Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, Dragon God Mode, Dragon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Alias:** "Dragon God"Erza

**Intelligence:** High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Dragon God)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 10,400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Futton(Boil Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** Natsu 'The Crimson Devil'

**Intelligence:** Mid-High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class(Demon God)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 10,400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Hyoton(Ice Release), Koton(Steel Release)

**Alias:** Seilah 'The Demon Queen'

**Intelligence:** High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Demon God)

**Monkey D. Luffy:**

**Chronological Age:** 9,500+

**Biological Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan, Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Monkey D. Nami:**

** Chronological Age:** 9,500+

**Biological Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Hyoton(Ice Release)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Madara Uchiha(Reincarnated):**

**Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan, All 5 Chakra Natures

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Hashirama Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mito Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Chakra Chains, Exceptional Fire Affinity

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Tobirama Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Water Affinity

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Oliver Queen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Wind, Earth, and Lightning Affinites

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Nyssa Queen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Wind, Water, and Lightning Affinites

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Barry Allen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Jinton(Swift Release)

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Caitlin Snow-Allen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Hyoton(Ice Release)

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Daisy Johnson:**

** Age:** 1,300+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Earth Affinity, Gravity Manipulation

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Diana Prince:**

** Age:** 3,200+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Extraordinary Physical Strength, Flight

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Sosuke Aizen:**

** Age:** 1,900+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Natasha Romanoff:**

** Age:** 1,400+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Dead Bone Pulse, Koton(Steel Release)

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Anakin Skywalker:** Mid SSS-Class

**Darth Sidious:** Low-Mid Z-Class; **Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Low B-Class = Building Level**

**Low-Mid B-Class = Small Building Level**

**Mid B-Class = Building Level**

**Mid-High B-Class = Building Level**

**High B-Class = Large Building Level**

**Peak B-Class = City Block Level**

**Low A-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Low-Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid-High A-Class = Town Level**

**High A-Class = Town Level**

**Peak A-Class = Town Level**

**Low S-Class = Large Town Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = Small City Level**

**Mid S-Class = City Level**

**Mid-High S-Class = Mountain Level**

**High S-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Peak S-Class = Island Level**

**Low SS-Class = Large Island Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Country Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Large Country Level**

**High SS-Class = Continent Level**

**Peak SS-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Low SSS-Class = Moon Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Planet Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Planet Level**

**High SSS-Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Small Star Level**

**Low Z-Class = Star Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Large Star Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Solar System Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**High Z-Class = Galaxy Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Universal**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = High Universal**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Universal+**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Low Multiversal**

**High Ultimate Class = Multiversal**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multiversal+**

**Low God Class = High Multiversal+**

**Low-Mid God Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**Mid God Class = Complex Multiversal(7th and 8th Dimensional)**

**Mid-High God Class = Complex Multiversal(9th Dimensional)**

**High God Class = High Complex Multiversal(10th Dimensional)**

**Peak God Class = High Complex Multiversal(11th Dimensional)**


	8. Natsu Dragneel - The Fire Dragon Prince

**Natsu Dragneel - The Fire Dragon Prince**

**Synopsis: What if when Erza cried at the Tower of Heaven, instead of eating Etherion and using Dragon Force, through his rage, Natsu unlocked Fire Dragon King Mode and Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic? Natsu x Erza. Almost-Godlike Natsu. Strong Erza.**

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven)**

**Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Tower of Heaven)**

**Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class; High SS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

**Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class; High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

**Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class; Peak SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

**Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class; Mid-High SS-Class(God Drive); Peak SS-Class(Dragon Force); Low SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

**Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Dragon Force, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class; High SS-Class(God Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class; Low-Mid SSS-Class(God Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); High SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

**Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

**Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Notes:** Natsu and Erza don't get stuck on Tenrou Island because they decide to buy time for Fairy Sphere to be cast. Natsu is the 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail. As of X791, Natsu and Erza are the 1st and 3rd Gods of Ishgar respectively.


	9. The Demon King and Dragon Queen

**The Legend of the Demon King and the Dragon Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu got injured before the S-Class Trial and was unable to go and Erza decided to stay with him? What if Natsu ended up as 4th Guild Master? What if Natsu married Erza and had a daughter with her during the timeskip? What if Warrod retired from the Wizard Saints? And what if Natsu and Erza ended up as the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, END Mode, END Drive Mode, END Force, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Low SSS-Class(5%(END Mode)); Mid SSS-Class(1%(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low Z-Class(END Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Drive Mode); Mid-High Z-Class(END Force); High Z-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, Fire Dragon King Mode, END Mode, END Drive, END Force, END Fire Dragon King Mode, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Mode/ Fire Dragon King Mode); Mid Z-Class(END Drive); High Z-Class(END Force); Peak Z-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(END Fire Dragon King Mode); Low-Mid Ultimate-Class(Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(10 Years Later)**

** Chronological Age:** 436

**Biological Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, END Mode, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Mid-High Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Peak Z-Class(END Mode/ Fire Dragon King Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(END Drive); Mid Ultimate-Class(END Force); High Ultimate-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Peak Ultimate-Class(END Fire Dragon King Mode); Low God-Class(Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Mid-High Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode); High Z-Class(Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(10 Years Later):**

** Chronological Age:** 37

**Biological Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode, Hellfire Demon Slayer Magic, Devil Force

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Mid-High Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force/Devil Force); Peak Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode); Low-Mid Ultimate-Class(Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

** Notes:** Natsu's title changed from 'Salamander' to 'Demon King'/'Dragon Emperor'/'Fairy King' during the timeskip and Erza's title changed from 'Titania' to 'Dragon Queen'/'The Magic Queen' during the timeskip. Natsu and Erza cured their motion sickness by X791(Erza developed it when she learned Dragon Slayer Magic). Before his death, Zeref grants immortality to Natsu and Erza. After the Alvarez War, Natsu gains the title of 'Magic King'. In his Mastered END Form, all his attack names change to be much shorter, for example, 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' would change to 'Demonic Iron Fist' and in Erza's 'True Demonic Dragon Goddess' form, 'Almighty Demonic Dragon God's Roar' would change to 'Demonic Dragon's Roar'. Natsu and Erza's attacks are a mix of Dark Red and Black flames.

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	10. The Dragon Emperor and Empress

**The Dragon Emperor and Empress**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu fought Jellal with Erza before the Etherion blast? What if Natsu told Erza he loved her, gave her Fire Dragonslayer Magic, and kissed her before he used all of the Magic that he had and accidentally unlocking Fire Dragon King Mode in the process of stopping the Etherion blast and nearly dying in the process? What if before he passed out from exhaustion he managed give Erza Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic? And what if Miss Fairy Tail wasn't for over a month after the Tower of Heaven and Natsu trained with Erza for that month?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven(Flames of Emotion)):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tower of Heaven(Final Stand)):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King's Final Stand)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class; Low SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Drive, Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class; Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Lightning Drive); High SSS-Class(Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Drive, Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class; High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Lightning Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode); Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Tower of Heaven(Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic)):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class; High SS-Class(Enraged)

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Drive, Fire-Wind Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class; Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Wind Drive); High SSS-Class(Fire-Wind Dragon Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Drive, Fire-Wind Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class; High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Wind Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Fire-Wind Dragon Mode); Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Laxus Dreyar:**

** Age:** 23

**Magic:** Lightning Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak A-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(Holding Back); Low-Mid SS-Class(Dragon Slayer)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Acnologia):**

** Age:** 42

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 96

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Erza was pregnant by the S-Class trials, so both Natsu and her stayed at Fairy Tail and Natsu ended up as the 4th master. By X791, Natsu and Erza are the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively. Natsu is around 2-3% stronger than Erza by X791. By X791, Natsu and Erza's titles have changed from 'Salamander' and 'Titania' to 'Dragon Emperor' and 'Dragon Empress'. Z-Class intelligence is genius level. Ultimate-Class and above intelligence is Super-Genius level.

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	11. Natsu x Seilah

**The Legend of the Demon King and Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu never got sent to the future by the Eclipse Gate and regained his memories as END soon after the other Dragon Slayers went through the Eclipse Gate? What if, within 2 years of Igneel leaving, Natsu met Seilah and they ended up travelling together and eventually getting married? And what if Natsu joined Fairy Tail in X784? Godlike Natsu. Grey Natsu. Godlike Seilah. Grey Seilah. Natsu x Seilah.**

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END, END Drive

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(END); Peak SSS-Class(END Drive)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, END Drive, END Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class(END); Low Z-Class(END Drive); Mid Z-Class(END Force)

**Sayla Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Chronological Age: **400+

**Biological Age:** 25

** Magic/Curses: **Macro, Etherious Form, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Etherious Fire Drive

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); High SSS-Class(Etherious Fire Drive)

**Sayla Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

** Magic/Curses: **Macro, Etherious Form, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Devil Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Queen Mode, Etherious Fire Drive, Etherious Devil Force, Etherious Fire Devil Queen Mode

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); Peak SSS-Class(Etherious Fire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Etherious Devil Force)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid A-Class

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid A-Class

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Natsu is known as 'The Eternal Fire King' and Seilah is known as 'The Fire Queen' in X784. By X792, Natsu is known as the 'Demon King' and Seilah is known as the 'Demon Queen'.


	12. Legacy of the Demon and Apocalypse God

**The Legacy of the Demon and Apocalypse God**

**Synopsis: What if the Elemental Nations existed on Earthland? What if the amount of time before Fairy Tail reformed was 5 years instead of 1 year? What if Erza traveled with Natsu? What if, for the first 2 years after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Natsu and Erza were trained by Naruto Namikaze, the Dragon God, who also happened to be Erza's father as well as Naruto Uzumaki's Great Grandfather, in order to become the Fire Demon God and Apocalypse God respectively? What if they spent the next year working their way up the ranks of the Wizard Saints, eventually becoming the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively? And what if, after that, they were sent by Fiore to support the Elemental Nations in the 4th Shinobi War in order to gain an alliance between them and Fiore? Stronger!Natsu. DemonGod!Natsu. Stronger!Erza. God!Erza. Stronger!Alvarez. Stronger!Zeref. Stronger!Acnologia. Stronger!FairyTail. MuchSmarter!Natsu.**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

**Age:** About 800

**Magic:** Dragon God Slayer Magic, All Elemental Magic, All Maker Magic

**Skill Level: **High Ultimate Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(4th Shinobi War):**

** Age:** 21

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Permanent Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** High S-Class

**Other Abilities:** Fire Demon God, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 23

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Permanent Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** Fire Demon God, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

* * *

**Erza Dragneel(4th Shinobi War):**

** Age:** 22

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Permanent Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** God of the Apocalypse, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Permanent Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** God of the Apocalypse, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

* * *

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 50

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

* * *

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

* * *

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

* * *

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

* * *

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

* * *

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

* * *

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 123

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Irene Belserion:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Universe One, Eye Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, Enchantment, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**August Dragneel:**

** Age:** 100

**Magic:** Copy Magic, Sleep Magic, Bullet Magic, Wind Magic, Sink, Blast, Ars Magia

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**Ajeel Raml:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Sand Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Bloodman:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** First Seal, Second Seal, Third Seal, Bomb Curse, Tenga Goken, Tenchi Kaimei, Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Thorn Curse, Absorption CUrse, Enhancement, Calamity Curse, Macro, Necromancer

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Brandish:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Command T

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Dimaria Yesta:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Age Seal, Take Over: God Soul

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**God Serena:**

** Age:** About 40-50

**Magic:** Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, 3 unknown Dragon Slayer Magics

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

* * *

**Invel Yura:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Ice Magic, Snow Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Jacob Lessio:**

** Age:** About 40-50

**Magic:** Stealth(Assassination Magic), Transport

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Larcade Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Pleasure, Famished Soul, Rest in Peace

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Neinhart:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Historia of the Dead, Blast Magic, Wind Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Wall Eehto:**

** Age:** ?

**Magic:** Weakness, Magic Barrier Particle Nullification, Machias Physiology

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Acnologia:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Human); Mid Z-Class(Dragon)

* * *

**Acnologia(Amped by Time Lapse):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Human); High Z-Class(Dragon)

* * *

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class; Peak Z-Class(Juubi)

* * *

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Jiraiya:** Low SSS-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Mid SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Mid-High SSS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Low Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Peak Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Low Ultimate Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack): **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Low Z-Class

**Orochimaru:** Low SSS-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Low SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** High SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Low SSS-Class

* * *

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	13. The Gods of Fairy Tail

**The Gods of Fairy Tail**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu and Erza were the reincarnations of Naruto and Sakura? What Naruto married Sakura instead? What if Sakura was strong enough to become known as the Kunoichi Goddess? What if Sakura invented Crash Magic? What if Naruto could use Six Paths Sage Mode without the Bijuu's help? What if Naruto invented Dragon God Slayer And what if Natsu and Erza regained the memories of their past lives during the fight with Jellal? Reincarnation!Natsu Reincarnation!Erza. PreviouslyStrong!Sakura. Strong!Natsu. Strong!Erza. FormerNaruSaku. Natza.**

**Pairings: Naruto x Sakura(Before Death); Natsu x Erza; All others up to your discretion.**

**Naruto Uzumaki(Prime):**

**Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid Ultimate Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Inton(Yin Release), Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Rank: **Unknown

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Senjutsu, Six Paths Senjutsu, Truth Seeking Orbs, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode(Bijuu Enhanced), Dragon God Slayer Magic(Invented)

**Sakura Uzumaki(Prime):**

**Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low Ultimate Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:**

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Senjutsu, Yin Release, Yang Release, Crash Magic(Invented), Heavenly Crash Magic

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Uzumaki(Post-Tower of Heaven)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Other Abilities:** Truth Seeking Orbs, Incredible Physical Prowess

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Uzumaki(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Crash Magic, Heavenly Crash Magic

**Other Abilities:** Byakugou Seal, Incredible Physical Prowess

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class; Peak Z-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

**Jiraiya:** Low SSS-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Mid SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Peak SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Low Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Peak Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Peak Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Low-Mid Ultimate Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack): **Mid SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Low Z-Class

**Orochimaru:** Low SSS-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Low SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Peak SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Low SSS-Class

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	14. The Legend of Natsu and Erza Dragneel

**The Legend of Natsu and Erza Dragneel**

**Synopsis: What if Erza saw Natsu before he left to train and managed to convince him to take her with him? What if, while on a training trip with Natsu, Erza unlocked her ancient blood, the blood of Naruto Uzumaki? And what if, Erza managed to master Crash Magic, through guides left behind by the creator of Crash Magic, Sakura Uzumaki, her ancestor and the wife of Naruto Uzumaki? Natza. Strong!Natsu. Strong!Erza.**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 20

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Insane Strength, Six Paths Senjutsu, Crash Magic, Mitotic Regeneration

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 14

**Magic: **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 41

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class


End file.
